Alejate de mi
by Tei Yami
Summary: Songfic. Cancion de camila que expresa los sentimientos de Lavi hacia Lenalee


D gray man no me pertence, es de Hoshino Katsura y la canción tampoco, es de Camila

Ahora si disfruten, este fic nació de escuchar la canción

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ALEJATE DE MÍ

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

Camino bajo la lluvia, las calles están vacías, no sé ni como hize para salirme de la orden sin que el viejo me preguntara nada, solo sé que ahora estoy todo empapado sin ganas de verte a ti, la causante, no, no eres la causante, eres la más grande victima de todos mis errores, se que al verte puedo colapsar, al ver tu tristeza, tu linda sonrisa sustituida por lagrimas y un ceño fruncido

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

No sé como paso, desde el momento en que llegue a la orden y te vi llorando por los buscadores muertos, no sé que sentí, mejor dicho, comencé a sentir, tuve ganas de abrazarte, de decirte que todo iba a estar bien, pero mi obligación como bookman me lo impedía y hasta ahora me lo impide para demostrarte mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que tu creaste en mi

_La luz ya no alcanza no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrare la salida_

Lo mejor para ti y para mi es que me aleje de ti, si el viejo se llegara a enterar, lo más seguro es que nos separaría, me llevaría lejos para recordarme que soy, "ese alguien" que ni yo conozco, alguien sin sentimientos, sin corazón

_Y aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

Te escucho llamarme, me has seguido todo este rato, me volteo a verte y sonrió, a medias, parece que has estado llorando, te he hecho llorar, valla, soy de lo peor, corres hacia mí y sueltas todo lo que traías por dentro haciendo que tus lagrimas se confundan con la lluvia, mi más grande miedo se ha hecho realidad

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir y a quien más quiero (a quien más quiero)_

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, inclusive ha dejado de llover, por fin me decido a hablar y te digo la verdad, "Lenalee te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser", tu levantas la vista y me miras a los ojos, tu pelo corto mojado te hace ver aun más hermosa, pero tus ojos tan tristes me llenan de nostalgia

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

Pero aunque estés tan triste y yo este igual de destrozado por dentro, debo decírtelo, "Lenalee, lo nuestro no puede seguir así, Komui nunca te dejara", no me dejas terminar y me dices que es tu decisión no de tu hermano, nunca te había visto así, estas muy decidida, pero aun así te lo digo"Lenalee… te amo… pero terminamos"

_Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

Tu comienzas a llorar de nuevo, tus lagrimas me parten el alma, me inclino y te doy el último beso, el que debe ser nuestro último beso, tú me respondes, noto que no quieres dejarme ir, pero es lo mejor para los dos, no, solo lo mejor para ti, yo no importo, yo… ni siquiera soy real

_La luz ya no alcanza no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrare la salida_

Te separo de mí, yo tampoco te quiero dejar, pero será mejor, antes de que te haga más daño, tú me abrazas, mi querida Lenalee, te voy a extrañar demasiado, pero no debemos seguir así, ni siquiera sé quién soy yo en realidad

_Y aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

Reacciono y te separo definitivamente de mí, tu mirada se ve perdida en el horizonte, cuando te separo tu también pareces bajar de tu nube, aun así tu mirada está muy triste, me siento realmente mal al verte asi

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero_

Me despido de ti, quedando solo como compañeros de equipo, supongo que sigues inmóvil, pues no escucho tus pasos, mi trayecto hacia la orden se me ha hecho el más largo de mi vida, cuando por fin llego son más o menos las 9 de la noche, todo ya se ve vacio, como yo en estos momentos

_Aléjate de mi amor yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

Llego a mi cuarto para acostarme a dormir, necesito descansar; cuando me estoy acabando de desvestir, mas especifico en bóxers, para meterme a bañar alguien toca mi puerta, como pienso que es el viejo le contesto que no moleste, pero en su lugar me contestas tu, te escuchas algo mas recuperada y me pides que hablemos

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero (a quien más quiero)_

Yo dudo por un momento y abro la puerta, no sé qué hacer, pues te avientas a mis brazos, me dices k me amas y no me quieres dejar, te separo de mi y te beso, creo k nunca había sido tan tierno, cuando te separo pareces entenderlo, me das un beso en la mejilla y sales de mi cuarto, te amo, pero es lo mejor, tal vez mañana ya estaré mejor, o eso espero

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well ya quedo, espero que les guste, se que debería terminar los otros 2 fics primero, pero no pude sacar esta idea de mi cabeza desde que escuche la canción se me vinieron a la mente Lavi y Lena como mi pareja principal

Se acepta de todo XD

Hasta la próxima Sayonara


End file.
